The Long Goodbye
by AstraLee
Summary: Legolas had a life before the Fellowship, and that life included his one true love, an already betrothed Princess....Chapter Eight is up! Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this fic.
1. Default Chapter

We lie together, curled close in each other's arms. Tonight is his last night. I prepare myself for the worst. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, my heart cries. Yet I cannot stop him from leaving.  
  
I want to tell him how much I love him. Should I? I don't want him to think I'm using that love as a tool to stop him from going. He is the Prince, after all. And that means he must go where he is needed.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
He stirs.  
  
I realize that he has been sleeping. I didn't mean to wake him, yet how could I not? I'm going to miss him, I realize as dawn streams through the thin curtains. He could be gone days, weeks, months, years. And I have no control over that. I don't even have any control over whether or not I might ever see him again.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I.." I don't finish the sentence. He curls his arms around me, and for the moment, it's enough. I can't stand day filtering into the room, can't stand everything happening around us.  
  
It's the Ring of power. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them. That is what all the fuss is about - one piece of jewellery.  
  
Yet it consumed my father, King of Hardane, once, and I know how powerful it can be. Because of that, I know why he must go. The reason why the one I love with all my heart must leave me.  
  
"Eden?"  
  
He says my name and it sounds like a prayer. I snuggle close to him and pray that this morning will not be the last time I see him. For this morning he rides to Rivendell, and to his fate.  
  
He tells me he must see to this One Ring, and then he will return to me. I dare not ask how long it will take. I don't want him to feel trapped here. I lift my hand, trace a battle scar that lies on the left side if his chest, and feel tears prick my eyes.  
  
"I am immortal, you know," he teases, stroking away the stray tear. "And I promise you, Princess Eden of Hardane, my love, I will return to you. I will always return to you."  
  
"What if I am not here when you return?"  
  
"Then I will find you." He turns to me, his piercing blue eyes serious. "I will find you, Eden. I will always find you." With that, he holds me close and together we watch the sun rise. Each moment that passes, we come a moment closer to the time he has to leave.  
  
"One more kiss," I ask of him.  
  
"Just one," he agrees readily, and his lips meet mine. I lose my hands in his thick blonde hair. Some part of me knows that is we never see each other again, my father will be happy. Because our love is like the love Arwen Evenstar and Aragorn, sone of Arathorn, share. Our marriage would be of mixed race. I am human, He is elfkind.  
  
He will live forever, while I will grow old and die.  
  
Someday, we will find a way. Perhaps I will go to Valinor and plead my case. Other than that, without him, I don't know how I will pass my days. Outside, we hear someone calling, and Legolas stiffens. I know it is time for him to leave.  
  
"I must get my armour," he tells me. "I will see you in the courtyard." And he tells me he loves me in Elvish, a language that I always find gorgeous when it passes through his lips. 


	2. Chapter Two

  
  
As I pace up and down in my chamber, I hear a knock on the door. It is my father. He strides in, looking every bit the King he is. I know what he is about to say. He looks at the bad sheets. They are rumpled. He knows what has happened.  
  
"Eden?"  
  
I'm surprised he didn't bellow it.  
  
"Yes, father?"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf just passed me I the corridor, and he was wearing a look very similar to the one on your face. I sincerely hope what I'm thinking has not just happened between you. I promised you would go to your husband, Rumar of Clothden, untouched."  
  
My heart sings as I remember the night Legolas and I have just shared. "Father, I." What is the use? I go from great joy to great sorrow and I try to stop the tears from falling from my wet eyes.  
  
"Yes, Eden?" he prompts, getting more irritated by the minute.  
  
"I.I regret to tell you that we did spend the night together." But I hasten to add; "But we did not do anything you would feel ashamed of me for." Indeed, that was true. We had undressed and lain together for the whole night, gently sleeping in each other's arms. For me, the night had passed too quickly. I had wanted it to go on forever and forever.  
  
Legolas had insisted, in elven pride and tradition, that, should I be able to travel to Valinor (which might be possible if he, a Prince, could vouch for me), we should remain celibate until we were married. I do not disagree. I wish for everything to be perfect.  
  
"Glad to hear it," my father bellows. "Because as soon as Legolas, that fool of a took, is out of here, you are marrying Rumar, and that is that. I will see Hardane joined with Clothden before I die."  
  
And I would rather die than marry Rumar. But I say nothing.  
  
"And what of love, father?" I demand, every fibre in me demanding that I at least give my love for Legolas the justice it deserves. If I cannot find a way to be with him, I will be lost forever. Surely my father knows that?  
  
"Love comes later, my child."  
  
I knew he would say that. He cannot understand how Legolas and I feel about each other. And why not? I ask myself. He must have been in love once. He must have felt passion for my mother. How could he marry a complete stranger and be happy?  
  
"Father?"  
  
He comes over to me and put his hand on my cheek. "Yes, daughter?"  
  
"Were you shocked when your father arranged a marriage for you?"  
  
He sits down on the edge of my bed and asks me to sit next to him. I do; but I refuse to sit on his lap like I used to. Since we have disagreed about my loving Legolas, things have been strained between us.  
  
"I was a bit surprised. But, now I see it was for the best. The Kingdoms were joined. Everything was prosperous. And now you, my only daughter." He cups my chin in his hand. "Now you can take your place as royalty. You have been born to privilege and with that comes obligations."  
  
I hear the sound of horses' hooves outside. I rush to the window. 


	3. Chapter Three

I rush down the stairs, ignoring my father shoring after me. He is telling me that if I leave with Legolas, then I can never return and take my place as Eden, Princess of Hardane. The little mouse called fear crawls up my back as I realize how serious he is.  
  
But in my heart, I know that I would sooner be a poor housemaid and scrub the floor to be with Legolas, than live in a castle, wear a crown and cry myself to sleep each evening with thoughts of a lost love.  
  
I love him. I love him. I don't know how I stop myself screaming out the words. I reach the courtyard and there he is, standing by his horse in his battle armour. He is talking to one of the other elves who will set off and taken him as far as Rivendell. My heart beats the run of a wild stallion as my eyes drink in the sight of him. The long blonde hair, the piercing blue eyes. And the face that is forever engraved on my heart, inside my soul.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
He turns and finally sees me. My hearts leaps into my throat. I rush towards him, gathering the edge of my long skirts in my hand, He takes me in his arms and suddenly everything is right with the world. Pressed up against him, I do not care if his armour is hard and cold. All I care about is that he is here with me now.  
  
"Eden, are you all right?"  
  
"I think you know that I am not, I answer gravely.  
  
"I passed your father in the corridor. Does he think that last night we-"  
  
"He always suspects the worst of me, Legolas, you know that, don't you?"  
  
He looks down at me and I see all the love we bear for each other in his eyes. I love him so much. But if I love him, my heart tells me, that is why I must let him go. To keep him here would be to betray the love I bear for him. Sometimes I hate the way love works.  
  
"I know. But one day, when I vouch for you to go to Valinor - that day will be the happist day of my life."  
  
I laugh, tears already pricking my eyes. I lean my head on his shoulder and breathe in the wonderful scent of him, the scent I hope I will wake with every morning. "I am sure you've had happier days in the thousand years you have lived."  
  
"My happiest days have been with you, my love."  
  
Every woman longs to hear that from her lover, I suspect. But to hear it from Legolas's mouth.I will take his words and hold them close to my heart for all the long, weary days that are to come.  
  
I take a scrap of parchment from inside my dress and press it into his hand. "Here is the address. Please write me letters. I know not of an address where I can reach you, as I know you will be travelling much of the time."  
  
He takes in and places it breast pocket. "I will put it here, where it is closest to my heart. You will not need to wait long for the first letter. I will write to you as soon as we stop to rest."  
  
I kiss him.  
  
My father, I am acutely aware, is watching from the window. I know he thinks we consummated our love last night. In fact, thinking about it, I wish we had. But I want to marry my Legolas. So I must keep within Elvish tradition.  
  
"Tis time for me to go," he tells me gravely.  
  
Tears leak openly from my eyes. Ah, I had promised him I would not cry. He lifts his hand and wipes the tears from my face lovingly. "Sweetheart," he says in Elvish, and language of both our hearts now, "You said you would keep your eyes dry for me. What is this?"  
  
"It's just that I cannot bear to see you leave." The horses snort and stamp impatiently, wanting to leave. I can hear the leader of the journey ordering everyone out of the courtyard. And still we cling to each other.  
  
"Good-" I start to say, but he puts a finger to my lips.  
  
"Don't say goodbye, for this is not goodbye. This is farewell, for a short time. When I return to you, it will be forever." And he hugs me tight, one last time, giving me a long, passionate kiss. I expect that it is already emblazoned on my heart. I will take it out for safekeeping on long, winter nights.  
  
He takes a necklace from his neck and slips it over my head. "Let this be your memory of me, until such time as our love can be whole again," he tells me, and more tears spring forth.  
  
Then he mounts his horse after kissing me on my mouth and both cheeks, as if the custom. And then I watch him ride away, curling my hand around the banister of the outside stone stairway, to stop myself running after him and following him all the ay to Rivendell, and beyond. 


	4. Chapter Four

***seen from Legolas's point of view*** ***I thought it was about time we hear from him, as all we have heard are the thoughts of Princess Eden. But what does he think of all this? I hope y'all like this, I also plan to do some chapters in the form of letters between the lovers***  
  
I rode on with the other elves who had agreed to accompany me on this long journey to Rivendell. I had calculated that it would take a few days and night at least. The letter Eden had entrusted to me was carried in my breast pocket, closest to my heart. I patted it, making sure it still lay there.  
  
I looked at the road ahead - look was the word. I was looking but not seeing. All I could see was the tear-strewn face of my lover, Eden. How my heart ached for her. I shifted uncomfortably on the saddle of my horse. I did not know how I was going to get through the coming weeks and months, for a quest baed around the Ring of Power would surely take as long.  
  
I wondered who I would be travelling with. Good people, I hoped. I did not care whether they were other elves or not. For once and for all, I wished to have races united. I had heard of Aragorn and Arwen - their love for each other was as great as the dark sky above. That was how I felt about Eden. And if they had made it this far, decades at least - then there was hope for Eden and I.  
  
"Where to now, my Lord?" Ridran, an elf riding alongside me, asked. I realized with quite a shock that I had led them off the beaten path. I hadn't realized that they were following me lead. Thoughts of Eden had distracted me a fair bit.  
  
"I apologize. I seem to have led you the wrong way."  
  
We continued along the right path, following the map. But all I culd think abut was the smell of her hair, the way her eyes looked in the moonlight. Several times I must admit that I seriously thought about turning back, and going to her.  
  
What would happen if her father made her marry that despicable Prince of Clothden? I knew that I would fight all the way for her. She wanted a union with me as badly as I wanted it with her. I knew in my heart that if she joined with Clothden I wold go to the castle myself and kill him before he laid a hand on her. Eden, my beautiful Eden. As sweet as her name.  
  
"Is everything well, my Lord Legolas?"  
  
I turn to look at Tierna, another elf who is coming with me to Rivendell. She has other reasons - she has family there, and her long term partner, Eagelti, has proposed. Her face is practically glowing. I see that look on Eden's face every time we see each other, in the corridors, on pillows side by side, anywhere. It has only been hours and already I feel as if one half of me is missing.  
  
"You're missing Princess Eden," she says. It isn't a question. Nor does it need to be.  
  
"How did you guess?" I smile wryly.  
  
She laughs, and it's a lovely sound. I have been friends with her for as long as I have lived. We played hide and seek together in the Woodland Realm. "Well, don't think we didn't all see you together this morning. For a Prince renowned for keeping calm, I think you were pretty close to tears!"  
  
"I was," I admit, and my thoughts turn from the lush woodland we are walking in to the lonely castle room that Eden is probably sitting in now, crying because she fears I might never return. "I miss her so."  
  
And I wait until I can pen my first letter to her. 


	5. Chapter Five

Whilst pacing in my room (feeling so trapped, I seem to be doing that a lot lately), I hear voices outside. 'Tis my father and Rumar of Clothden, the man he seems to see as my future husband.  
  
Tears prick my eyes as I think of my father's plans for me. Surely he doesn't mean to trap me in a loveless marriage? But it appears so, because of the way he is talking to Rumar.  
  
Rumar will not have me. Not under any circumstances. I tell myself that as anger surfaces within me. I try to crane my neck to listen to what they are saying outside. I can just about hear them, as they are talking loudly, their tone smug.  
  
"I look forward to joining with Eden. She is quite the beauty." Rumar talking. I simply can't stand his voice. I much prefer Legolas's. It is sweet and gentle, and not at all commanding. He loves me for who I am, not what he can achieve through me. "I will do well for Hardane,my King. I will make it everything it has the potential to be. Your crop has failed some years, and you have not had the castle that your landscape deserves. But with me governing, you will."  
  
I begin to feel sick.  
  
"Yes," my father replies. "This is most suitable. Eden is dutiful, and she knows what she must do to be a good Queen. She will obey you."  
  
Now anger rises in me and I work hard to quell it as best I can. I clench my fists. Then, looking at them, at the man I think I have to marry, I suddenly feel sad. I take a piece of parchment from my dressing table and a quill. I begin to write.  
  
My dearest,  
  
How are you? How is your journey? I hope with all my heart that you are faring well.  
  
You will want to know how I am, but I fear I have not the best news that anyone would want to hear. I can already hear my father and that idiot, Rumar, making plans for our impending wedding, I do not know how long I will be able to hold them off for.  
  
I long for you to return home,. And rescue me. When will you learn if you can vouch for me in Valinor?  
  
Sudddenly I become aware that my father and Rumar are no longer talking outside. I listen carefully. They are coming upstairs, towards my room,. My heart racing, I shut the half finished letter and quill into the bottom drawer of my wooden dressing table and try to look presentable and welcoming. If I am rude, my father will punish me later.  
  
Although I would take a thousand punishments if it meant I could be with Legolas.  
  
"Eden." 'Tis my father's voice. A voice I had previously loved, but now am sad to hear. And it is a thing I hate to admit - that I dread the sound of my father's own dear voice. "Are you decent? May we come in?"  
  
"Yes, father." I agree, reluctantly, trying to shake off the tone in my voice.  
  
They enter, Rumar dressed in full robes as I expected. Sighing, I try not to vomit as he kisses my hand lavishly. It does not make me feel well at all.  
  
"Eden, you look beautiful this day."  
  
"Thank you, my Lord." I curtsey and try not to think about how good it would be to tie him up and hang him from the castle roof by his.ears. "You look well, aslso. May I ask what I can do for you?"  
  
"As you know, I have asked your father for your hand."  
  
That father stands behind Rumar looking smug. He is holding everything he has on this arrangement, I know, and it makes me feel so sad. So sad. Because I am his only child and he feels he can commit me to this atrocity.  
  
"I have been informed, yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
Fanning myself with my hand, I fain swooning. "My lord, I fear that the proposal has made me rather overexcited and I wish time to think about this. But I am only too aware of the honour of being your Queen."  
  
Pleased, my father ushers Rumar out.  
  
I collapse on the bed. Time to breathe at last!!  
  
I retrieve my letter from its hiding place and my quill in hand, I begin to write again. My hearts feels heavy now that I have my impending marriage hanging over my head. What will I do? I ask myself, feeling tired of living with my father, tired of having him dictate my life.  
  
I am not sure how long I can hold off Rumar. I do not wish to marry him - every fibre in my being is against it. Please, hurry back and tell me I can accompany you to Valinor, where we can marry and live together happily.  
  
I finish with  
  
Amin mela lle, I love you in Elvish, the language of both our hearts. And I pray for his swift return. 


	6. Chapter Six

***from legolas's POV***  
  
I receive a letter from my darling Eden the fourth day of my journey. Yesterday I arrived in Rivendell and I met the bravest Hobbit around - Frodo Baggins his name is. He offered to take the Ring of Power. That is a large burden indeed.  
  
Tierna moves to sit beside me. I'm resting on a log, some elvish food untouched in my hand. I try not to weep as I read her letter. She sounds as if she is in great pain. Damn her father, damn Rumar! Making plans without her.if I was there, with my arrow and bow.  
  
Yet I know killing her father would bring her no pleasure. It would only serve to bring her pain. If she is unhappy, so am I. So I suppose this is one battle that bows and arrows cannot win.  
  
"Is that from Eden?" Tierna asks, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you miss her terribly?"  
  
"I do. I miss her more than I can say..for me the grief is still too near. What can I do without her? What if she is forced to marry Rumar of Clothden before I return from this quest?"  
  
Tierna shakes her head sadly. "You cannot turn back. Middle Earth is at stake. If the Ring gets into the wrong hands, you know only too well what will happen. One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them, one Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them," she says softly, her tone melancholy. "Then there will be no Middle Earth, and no Valinor, and no Eden."  
  
"I know." I swallow back tears, and continue to read. Tierna disappears for a few moments and when she returns, she has parchment, a seal and a quill in her hands, and a small pot of red ink.  
  
"We will rest here yet," she says soothingly. "Write to your melamin, your dear one. Give her your heart."  
  
She already has it. But I don't say that because Tierna presses a soft kiss to my hair and walks away, leaving me with my thoughts. I look at the blank page and see my love's face.  
  
Melamin, I write,  
  
I miss you terribly. It feels as if I have had one half of me ripped out and thrown on the ground for the crebbie to tear at. I was shocked to hear of the plans your father and Rumar are making.  
  
I know not what to do, my one and only. If you had been in the circle in Rivendell today, with Elrond, Gimli and a brave hobbit named Frodo, you wold have seen the power of the Ring. Gimli attempted to smash the Ring with the strongest ax in Middle Earth.and the blade shattered. The Ring was left intact.  
  
It was made in the fires of Mordor and only there can it be unmade. This task I must accompany him in. I pledged to him the skill of my bow. This is not a promise I undertook lightly.  
  
Please try and understand - if there is no Middle Earth there will be no Valinor, no me, no you. No one. So I must see that this is done, especially as I am Prince of the Mirkwood. This I must do, to save my people and yours.  
  
All my love, and all my heart,  
  
Leglolas.  
  
And I put down my quill as I hear Elrond saying it is time for us to undertake this quest. I give the letter to the elf messenger and pray with every fibre in my being that my darling will understand...and that some being above will keep her safe from Rumar of Clothden. 


	7. Chapter Seven

***Back at Hardane Castle***  
  
"I had hoped you might wear this tonight, dearest."  
  
I struggle into the new gown my father has had specially made for me and try not to cry. It's either that or I will fume with anger and the King will see what it's like first hand to plummet from a four storey window. I am at the end of my tether with him.  
  
He stands outside the screen I am dressing behind. Two maids pull at my corset. I'm supposed to be dining with Rumar tonight. How can I, when I'm struggling to breathe as it is?  
  
Under my pillow sits the most recent letter I have received from Legolas. I am truly interested as to what he has to say - the bravest Hobbit in the whole of Middle Earth! Indeed, Frodo is that, and more. Such a large burden for such small shoulders. I admire him deeply.  
  
I struggle into the gown and bat away the hands of the maids. Sometimes they annoy me so much! I do the rest myself, almost breaking my spine in the painful process. But when I exit the screen, my father looks at me, and I see real admiration and affection in his eyes.  
  
Too bad he decides to show me affection when I don't want it. He is only proud of me because he now knows what he can gain from me, out of me. And that is not the kind of father I wish to have.  
  
"Here I am."  
  
"Yes. Daughter, you look beautiful."  
  
I hang my head. It is not Rumar of Clothden I wish to be beautiful for. Still, I sit still at my dresser as the maids fuss with my hair. My father is walking around my room. He appears to be inspecting my furniture.  
  
"Eden?"  
  
I see he has something in his hand. My heart leaps into my throat. "Father, where do you see that going through my personal belongings is your right? Those are my possessions and should be treated as private!"  
  
I'm really outraged. My face is probably turning red.  
  
"I thought I could smell elf paper," he mutters through clenched teeth, his eyes sweeping over Legolas's fervent declarations of love. I had three letters under my pillows. There were two more under my bed, in a little niche I had carved over several weeks with a hairpin. If he found them I would surely be confined to my room. No matter. I would stay true to my love if my life depended on it. "You are to cease all communication with that elf now, do you understand? I do not wish to hear his name ever again."  
  
"But father, I-"  
  
"You WILL obey me!" He bellows, and leaves the room, slamming the door. The maid give me sympathetic looks and scurry out after him. I move around in my room a bit, and discover he has taken the letters,. My three favourites. I would read them by candle light and hold them close to my heart.  
  
I swallow back tears and remind myself I have a banquet to go to. My father will not be angry tonight. He never shows the public he is angry with me,. As long as I do not humiliate him in public, everything will be sort of fine again.  
  
I hope.  
  
I slip on my court shoes and head down the stairs, hoping that Rumar will think me presentable. Having him complain about my appearance will just make this whole horrid thing go on twice as long. And I want time to write a reply to Legolas this evening.  
  
My father can shut me in my room. I don't care. He doesn't know about the little bluebird that goes between my lover and myself, carrying those secret letters on feather light elf paper.  
  
He'd better not find out, or there will be hell to pay.  
  
I take my seat and Rumar compliments me on my dress. I try not to vomit as he kisses my hand. I can't stand the feel of his lips on my skin,. I help myself to a hot bread roll and hope that eating will make me less likely to have to speak to him. But Rumar has other ideas.  
  
"Do you look forward to our impending nuptials, princess?"  
  
"Yes," I lie, and flutter my eyelashes. This seems to satisfy him. The fact that he cannot see beyond my all-to-obvious façade tells me that he will not make a good husband,. He can hardly judge character, let alone rule a Kingdom,.  
  
My place is now, and forever, beside Legolas.  
  
I begin to hatch a plan. 


	8. Chapter Eight

I don't taste the food I eat at the banquet. My mind is too busy working away, thinking "how can I get away from here? How will my father not notice?" Sheets tied up over the window is not an idea I can even consider - I do not have enough sheets. If only I had Rapunzel's hair!  
  
"Is everything well, Princess?" Rumar asks. He is so slimy, he makes my skin shudder.  
  
"Yes," I lie.  
  
Don't worry, I tell myself. Very soon you won't have to lie to anyone else any more. Very soon. The banquet ends and grateful, I rush upstairs. Engaged in a conversation about what they will do for their joined Kingdoms, Rumar and my father don't even notice I am gone. Once I am married to Rumar, I think he would probably want to assume I was legally dead. All he wants is the marriage.  
  
And probably some children. My skin crawls and I long for a bath,. The only children I ever want are those I have made with Legolas, my one true love. I hold that thought to me as I spy a new letter on the windowsill.  
  
I open it with shaking hands.  
  
My dearest Eden, it reads,  
  
Today we faced a monster. It came from the sea with many arms and legs. It almost took Frodo, but between us, the Fellowship were able to save it. I used my arrows and Aragorn and Borromir used their swords. We became trapped in the mines. It was dark and we had no light save Gandalf's staff. We became cornered in what Gimli thought was the home of the dwarves - but nay, it had become a tomb.  
  
We escaped, with our lives. Gandalf, however, did not. He died bravely, protecting us.  
  
I give my thanks to him, and urge you to, as well.  
  
I miss you every day, and every day seems longer as it becomes apparent that you are not here. It feels as if an arrow has wont my heart in two. It will not be whole again until I hold you in my arms.  
  
I put the letter down and try not to let tears leak from my already wet eyes. I know I have to escape, to do something. Perhaps the little bluebird could lead me to him. It would not take long to find him - our hearts are forever linked -but if I am to leave in the dark I will need a guiding light.  
  
Gandalf the Grey has died. The fact that such a thing could happen shatters my belief that Legolas will survive. It sounds selfish of me, I know, to think that Legolas should prize me above the whole of Middle Earth, but I prize him above my father, my Kingdom and everything else.  
  
I look around my room to see what I can use. I lock my bedroom door and then proceed to open my bedside drawer. I take out silk scarves and toss them on the bed. Then I push open the false bottom of the drawer and take out a flute.  
  
When I was young, very young, my father took me to a magick fair. It was said that Merlin the Magician was there. Of course, being young, I was completely entranced. My father got into a discussion with a knight about how silly magick was, and how pointless the study of it was. Carelessly, he allowed me to wander off.  
  
I had a few reading skills by this stage, and I found the tent where Merlin was rumoured to be. He was getting ready to leave as I entered, and said he was done for the day. But he did give me a flute - and told me to play it if ever I was in trouble. If the trouble was not desperate enough, then the flute would at once disappear from my possession.  
  
Fair enough.  
  
But this is desperate.  
  
So I play the flute, and cross all the fingers and toes that I can. 


	9. Chapter Nine

I close my eyes, squeezing them as tightly shut as I can. There doesn't appear to be any sound in the room and my heart sinks as I realize that my plan has failed. The flute is too old and obviously far, far out of date.  
  
Then someone speaks. A low, rumbling voice. "Are you going to stand there all day with your eyes shut? We have work to do, child."  
  
I open my eyes, my fingers and toes still crossed, and see Merlin there. He has not aged a bit, apart from that his hair is slightly greying. I look at him in wonder and astonishment. Obviously, he thought this time was serious enough for him to come to my aid. I am delighted.  
  
"My father is_"  
  
"I know that already, my dear." He cups my chin n his big, warm hand and looks my straight in the eye. "Your heart is so full of love for the warrior that you cannot think straight. But who wants to think straight when you are in love? Love is a strong feeling, like fire. It should be cherished."  
  
My hearts soars at his words. Looking at him, I see the father I think I never had. Why did I grow up with my father when Merlin was in the world, childless? Some things never turn out the way you hope they will.  
  
"My father wants me to marry Rumar-"  
  
He stopped my again. "You're thinking I don't already know all of this? Sit down, my child. I have been following your life ever since I bestowed that flute upon you." He strokes his long beard and I watch him, hoping against hope that he can help me. But then, if he couldn't he wouldn't be here. I hope.  
  
"We must do something about your most unfortunate situation," he tells me. "You must know, my child, that in a time such as this, magick and the old ways are dying out. Gandalf is powerful but he will not be for much longer. The old ways are perishing. This means I can only help you part way. I will take you to the forest where your love, your melamin, rests. They are sleeping now. But you must find him yourself."  
  
"That will be no problem," I say proudly. "Our hearts speak to each other."  
  
"Good, then," he tells me, stroking my hair. With the ease, or perhaps, the desperation, of a girl who has never known much love from her father, I lean into his touch longingly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"There will be spies," he tells me, taking out a bag from the left pocket of his long, midnight blue cloak. It moves and makes a silvery, swishing sound. I touch it and it feels like the softest velvet. "Your father, thinking that you may run from home, will have planted spies in the woods. Be quick enough, though, and you will miss them, and be safe in Legolas's arms."  
  
I can barely stop leaping for joy. I get a small bag from my bedside drawer and begin to pack a few provisions. Merlin stops me, putting his hand on mine. His eyes contain things I do not wish to dwell on.  
  
"Do not undertake this lightly," he warns. "They are not even a quarter of the way through their journey. They have many trials to face, perhaps the loss of another. It is most certain that the ring will possess one of them."  
  
My hearts sits uncomfortably in my throat. "Will it be-"  
  
"Tis not my place to say. Do you still wish to take part in this most dangerous accomplishment?"  
  
I think. I think about Rumar and my father and I think about the safe, constricted, boring life I might lead. Then I think of the life I might have in Legolas's arms. Yes, I might not live forever, but I would rather have a short life with the love of my life than a long life never knowing what would have come of Legolas and I.  
  
I look Merlin in the eye.  
  
"I'm ready," I say, and I don't look back. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Legolas's POV**  
  
It's getting very lonely without my love, my melamin, here with me. I look around at the other elves. They all seem unhappy and they are missing their homelands.but they are not feeling as lonely and heartsick as me. I pray for this quest to end soon. I know that isn't being very patriotic of me..I do want to save Mirkwood and Middle Earth, but I would give anything to hold Eden.  
  
I sleep an uneasy sleep in Lorien, the Realm of the Lady of the Wood. I know I'm Elfkind and so are they, but there is something about Galadriel that unnerves me. I heard her voice inside my head, and it was unnatural. Like the human Borromir, I will find no rest in Lorien.  
  
I hear rustling in the leaves behind me and gently draw out my bow and a fresh arrow. If anyone attacks the Fellowship tonight, I am going to kill them before they can so much as prick Frodo's skin.  
  
I aim, sweat beginning to trickle down my back. What if I fail? What if all of Middle Earth is lost at my hand?  
  
"Legolas," I hear a whisper and drop my arrow and bow. At once, the rustling becomes much louder and I see a shape hurtling towards me. It reaches me, and my lover is at once in my arms, holding on to me tight. I can smell the warm scent of her gorgeous hair and it makes me so happy I could almost cry.  
  
"Eden! How did you-!"  
  
"Don't ask questions now, just kiss me," she begs, and I do so. Lavishly. It is a kiss that speaks of the long, lonely nights I have been without her. She rests her head on my shoulder and her arms are tight around my waist. I stroke her hair. It seems that everything is right with the world.  
  
"Are you all right?" I ask.  
  
"I am now." She lifts her face for my kiss, and I oblige. The warmth of her mouth is welcome after so many cold nights alone. "But danger will follow me. You must understand, my father's men will look for me. The wedding is meant to take place soon."  
  
"Cormamin lindua ele lle," I tell her fervently, kissing her again. "Oh, how I have missed you. I will protext you with my life, should your fathers minions come looking for you."  
  
Taking her hand, I lead her to my pallet, where I have been resting for the night. A sleepless night it has been, too. We lay together and I take her in my arms, at last feeling as if all is finally right in Middle Earth.  
  
"How did you get into Lorien? These borders are well protected."  
  
"Merlin helped me."  
  
"The wizard of King Arthur?"  
  
"Yes." She smiles at my shock, and snuggles close. I wrap my arms tightly around her and kiss her hair gently. She looks up at me, eyes tired and soft with love. I feel like my heart could break just from looking at her sometimes. "Amin mela lle, Legolas. I will tell me story another day. Now we should rest."  
  
I agree. It ahs been a long day, and another long day will follow tomorrow.  
  
I'm not sure how I will explain to the strider about Eden. But she will accompany us, for that I am certain,. I could never let her go. To allow her to marry Rumar would be a fate I would never leave one I loved to. I rest my chin on top of her head and whisper goodnight, cherishing the sound of her soft breathing as she falls asleep.  
  
I pray that our happiness will last. 


End file.
